Daddy Dearest
by tatorxtotxkiller
Summary: Hermione finds her true father and along the way, meets a new love. HD
1. Chapter 1

Life was perfect. Everyday was amazing and simply stated, a dream. That was of course until she got the note that would change her life forever. After that day she wouldn't be just another girl with bushy brown hair and a passion for reading. No, she would soon become the most powerful, the most feared, and the most beautiful bookworm the world had ever seen.

Okay, so I exaggerated a bit but the note did change everything. I never knew that life could be so…what's the word…of yeah…FREAKING CRAZY! Two, I know.

I'm just letting everyone know now that this isn't your everyday run-of-the-mill story. No, this is my story and I'm here to share it with you if you're willing the sit there and let me drone on and on about how nothing would ever be the same again or about how I found out that my father is the most famous wizard in the WORLD.

Oops, I just gave it away. hehehe. Well, I guess there could be three people that falls under that category: Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle (AKA Voldy), or the famous Harry Potter. I know how odd that must sound that Harry Potter would be a father to the likes of me no less but there is such a thing a time travel.  (Hint Hint Clue Clue) Just kidding… or am I? Hehehe

I bet you're wondering what someone like me would have to offer to you very critical readers. Well, let me just tell you that this will be the best damn story you've EVER read. And if you don't think that then poo on you. JK

I guess I could begin where it all started on the Hogwarts Express taking up to our final year at our beloved Hogwarts. It as a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze that made the early September heat bearable. I was of course as expected Headgirl and of course I was doing my duties as diligently as possible. While walking front the front to the back of the train patrolling the halls, I stumbled upon a conversation that I wish I had never overheard.

They were speaking in hushed whispers and I had to lean closer to the door to catch a few words they were saying. There was one voice I recognized. It was Malfoy and his posse. 'Walk away, nothing good will be said here. Just go,' I told myself but unfortunately my feet were glued and my legs were locked for I could not move if my life depended upon it, which it kind of did.

"They're taking her tonight," Malfoy said.

"Who Draco?" the Parkinslut asked.

"The mudblood. The Dark Lord said that his survival depends upon it."

"Meaning?" Zabini questioned.

"Like I know. He might be an evil powerful genius but he's got some weird ways of gaining said power."

Finally comprehending what the group of Slytherins were saying, I backed from the door and hit the wall opposite. Me, he was coming after me. Voldemort, and yes I can say his name, was coming after me tonight. I had to tell someone, anyone. Harry and Dumbledore were the first two that popped into my head but we were still miles away from the school and what exactly could Voldemort do on a moving train in the middle of the country. Okay, so he could probably do a hell of a lot but that small thought calmed me as I rushed back to our compartment, forgetting my Headgirl duties.

I plopped down on the seat and ignored the looks and questions from Harry and Ron. I had to think before I go blabbing. Maybe I should tell McGonagall. Once that thought passed through my brain, something else clicked. If I was Headgirl, there had to be a Headboy. McGonagall said something about having trouble with him but I gave it no more thought, I had more important things to worry about at the moment. I sat silent for the rest of the train ride, mulling thing over. Still silent, I pulled my trunk from the rack above me, dragged it out into the hallway and outside onto the platform. Ahead and to the right was where all the terrified first years would climb into the tiny boats and sail across the giant squids home. And to the left were the horseless carriages where I would be boarding for one last time.

As I was momentarily reminiscing, someone roughly rammed into my right shoulder, "Mudblood," Draco Malfoy spat as he and his cronies walked on. Thought I was probably the only one to notice it, the Slytherins seemed to have an extra glint of malice in their eyes. 'Well so much for a great final year.'

Your probably wondering how I could be so calm in the predicament that I'm in. Just to let you in on a little secret, I'm scared shitless right now know that this might just be the end for me. Pretty dark, I know but whatcha gonna do about it. Whatcha gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside my trunk.

Thank you, thank you very much. Now I'm gonna have that stupid song stuck in my head for the rest of the day. I'll just get on with the story, maybe that'll help. SO any who, what's with that anyway? 'Any who' shouldn't even be allowed use, what the hell does it mean anyway. Sorry, off track again. This is getting serious, it's happening way too often.

SO, I found that carriage that the boys had been saving for me and yet again sat silent and stared out the window until I could see the stone gargoyles and the cement steps leading into Hogwarts. Once getting out and taking in the familiar scent of my second home. I walked up and into the Great Hall. Everything as expected, the amazing and very real ceiling, the floating candles, and the teachers lined up at the front of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

SO, I found that carriage that the boys had been saving for me and yet again sat silent and stared out the window until I could see the stone gargoyles and the cement steps leading into Hogwarts. Once getting out and taking in the familiar scent of my second home. I walked up and into the Great Hall. Everything as expected, the amazing and very real ceiling, the floating candles, and the teachers lined up at the front of the room.

All the teachers were there save for Hagrid, McGonagall, and oddly Dumbledore. He was usually always there when the students arrived but I figured that the man might have had to pee or something of that nature, he was after all human, I think. I took my usual seat at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Ron and across from Lavender and Seamus who seemed to be getting along a lot better than normally if you catch my drift.

It seemed odd but after six years I just now noticed how uncomfortable the benched were, it made my butt feel like it was being flattened. I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely li…ERRR…Damnit! There I go again. Kill me now, it'll save Harry the trouble….;)

The oddness just kept mounting as time wore on. Dumbledore had yet to show up and McGonagall was setting up her stool with the Sorting Hat in the front of the Great Hall as the nervous first years stood clumped together as if gathering strength in the close crowd. Poor things.

Where the hell is Dumbledore! The man knows everything and the one dame time I really need him, he's no where to be found. When to professor was halfway through the alphabet, the doors creaked open. It wasn't a grand entrance but everyone held their breath as Professor Dumbledore slowly made his way to the high table. The air was thick and it seemed hard to breathe. Something was wrong, very wrong. Dumbledore looked tired and completely wiped out. He looked old, mind you he was up there in age but now he looked weathered, the famous twinkle in his eyes seemed to have gone out. Instead it was replace a darkness and a sadness that I had never seen before and something I hoped that I would never see again.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked old, mind you he was up there in age but now he looked weathered, the famous twinkle in his eyes seemed to have gone out. Instead it was replace a darkness and a sadness that I had never seen before and something I hoped that I would never see again.

When he reached the first years, he clapped a few on the shoulder in welcome and gave a faint smile as the kids looked up at the odd man. I didn't know what was wrong and I didn't really want to know but I was guessing it had something to so with Voldemort and his kidnap plan of little ol' me. I hoped that's what it was about, that way Dumbledore was already forming a plan to keep me out of his icky little hands. And yes I said icky just like I did when Michael Werner was playing with the worms in the third grade. Thought I must say I'm more worried about Voldemort than whether or not Michael was going to throw the worms at me, I felt the situation called for a good adjective and I felt that "out of his poo-poo hands" was a tad judgmental. I didn't know nor did I want to know what he did with his hands as long as he didn't come near me.

Any who (still sounds stupid), when Dumbledore reached the high table, he sat down and waved to show Professor McGonagall to carry on. Once finished sorting, McGonagall moved the stool and the hat off to the side of the room and sat down next to the wearied headmaster. She immediately leaned towards him, whispering fervently. He quickly said something and then held up his hand before she could further him question him. He stood and quietly looked out at the sea of students before him, catching a glance with me.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have just a few things to say. First, our new Headboy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Headgirl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." You have got to be rubbishting me! Draco Malfoy, Headboy! Remember this is the same boy that's in cahoots with Voldemort and their planning my murder while having tea and crumpets! Dumbledore is really off his rocker. "and Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that no magic is to be done in the halls between classed. Thank you. Now, lets beg…" McGonagall cut him off as she laid her hand on his arm and whispered in his ear. "Oh, yes. The Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students and on one minor note, Lord Voldemort is attacking tonight. Let's dig in."

The hall was eerily quite in the seconds following Dumbledore's final announcement. Even McGonagall was staring at him, her mouth agape with shock.

"Did I just hear him right," Harry asked, his voice echoing around the quite hall.

"I believe so Harry," I said in what I thought was a whisper but was probably heard over at the Slytherin table clear across the room.

Dumbledore sat at the table eating slowly completely unfazed by the reaction he was getting.

I looked over at the Slytherin table thinking that they would all have smug looks and smirks only to find that they looked just as shocked as everyone else did. Well, that's odd. I noticed Draco Malfoy had his jaw dropped and he looked around as his fellow house mates as if looking for an explanation, an explanation that they too seemed to be at a loss for.

That doesn't make sense; they knew what was going to happen. Maybe that's not how they had heard it or it's changed. Maybe they called the whole thing off and Dumbledore didn't get that memo. Maybe it was all an act. I figured it was the last one when I looked back to the Slytherin side and saw that Malfoy was staring at me with a very small smirk, one you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it.

"Mione, why is Malfoy staring at you?" Ron inquired.

That boy would only notice what shoes Voldemort was wearing before even noticing Voldemort was there.

"Nothing Ron, it's nothing." If I was going down, I wasn't taking them with me. If he wanted me, he would get me but a very pissed off me. 

I shoved myself away from the table and stood, never breaking eye contact with Malfoy. Every head in the Great Hall snapped to look at me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I thing I'll just sit back down. No! I shot back up. I probably looked like a friggen Jack-in-the-Box or a pop-goes-the-weasel thing. Anyway, I had to do this on my own. I marched up to the High Table and stood in front of Dumbledore. He sat looking at me as the students behind me whispered to one another, "Where's Harry?"…"Potter better be getting ready to fight." I really just wanted to turn around and punch the idiots that had the audacity to say that. Well, if we're being totally honest right now, I was slightly, okay highly surprised that Harry wasn't up here already asking where his lightsaber was. You know I was watching that the other day for the first time and I have to say that Star Wars is pretty damn boring but that's just my opinion. Any who, shut up…SHUT UP! I know what ya'll are saying so just shut up. Any WAY…

"Well," I said awkwardly as I stood in front of Dumbledore. He must know why I'm here, but if he did he didn't show it, he just sat there gazing at me intently as he said nothing. I didn't really want to announce anything to the Great Hall but after another moment of awkward silence I decided to screw it.

"I know wh…" But I was cut off as the Great Hall doors burst open. Those were some heavy ass doors but the way they swung open and bounced off the walls like they were weightless, a weightless that made a hell of a lot of noise.

"Why thank you Dumbledore, old man. You have decided to deliver her to me on a silver platter. Bringing her up here, so easy for the taking," a cold voice echoed around the already uneasy hall. Voldemort stood dead center of the archway.

Cliffy, ohh ahh. Please Review, if not for me then for Hermione's sake. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Why thank you Dumbledore, old man. You have decided to deliver her to me on a silver platter. Bringing her up here, so easy for the taking," a cold voice echoed around the already uneasy hall. Voldemort stood dead center of the archway.

He took long purposeful strides. Now that's what I call an entrance. Okay, so I probably shouldn't have been thinking of that of all things. Things more like OMG, I'M GONNA DIE!! When he reached the High Table, I was positively shaking with fear. This is really happening, he is really here to take me and kill me.

"No, no dear. Not kill you," Voldemort said, reading my mind. Damn legitimacy. I couldn't speak. A cold shiver ran down my spine. 'Then what for?' I thought.

"A…reunion long overdue," he replied.

Whatever the hell that meant. I hadn't noticed the students' reactions till now. Harry was now standing but seemed unable to move from behind the seat he was previously occupying. Ron's jaw was dropped and he looked about ready to either jump up and kick the crap out of Voldemort or run and shit himself, I'm thinking it was the latter. Most of the other students were huddling together, hoping that there really was strength in numbers.

'Are you ready?' someone asked but it wasn't out loud, it was like another's voice was echoing in my head. I looked up and he was standing there with no emotion, just waiting for my answer. 'Well,' I thought. 'This is great. We can talk in my HEAD!' I sarcastically screamed.

"Yes, I know. It will take a while to get used to but you will learn to cope," Voldemort said.

I shook my head yes, "I'm ready."

For some odd unexplainable reason I was giving up without a fight and for another crazy reason, it felt like the right thing to do.

"So Dumbledore, this is where I must say good-bye. Hermione dear, say good-bye to Mr. Dumbledore."

I just stood there speechless. What in the hell did he just say cuz I could have sworn he said to say good-bye to MR. Dumbledore!? Some freaky shit is going down. Wow did that sound gangsta or what? I looked to Dumbledore with a dropped jaw and mumbled bye before looking back to Voldemort like he had grown a few extra heads.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at him like he had three heads.

He turned on his heel and marched away from the high table. I stood stock-still, watching him walk away. When he realized his were the only footsteps echoing throughout he hall, he slowed and turned to look back at the stunned me.

"Well, come now. We must be going. Don't worry, you will be returning."

Three steps down form the teacher's table I quietly followed. A few feet from the doors, I shot Ron and Harry and pleading glance. I knew them very very well, seeing as though we've been friends for nearly seven years now. I knew they were concocting a plan, a rescue mission of sorts that would probably only end in their demise. I love them, I truly do but sometimes I think they missed the common sense wagon when it rolled around. I don't know how many times I fixed their stupid mistakes. One night, Harry asked me to look over one of his exams, which in other words means if I could do it for him. Pretty much the only part done was his name. Now, everyone over the age of lets say four should know how to spell their own name. A teenager of the ripe age of sixteen misspelled his name from Harry Potter to Kerry Parter. I threw the paper at his head and once realizing his mistake, his face, neck, and ears turned a bright red that I wasn't sure Harry could have ever achieved through Ron had mastered it. We, that is to say Ron and I, didn't let that one go for quite some time. Of course Ron didn't usually get to pick on anyone as he was usually the receiver or said jokes, so he reveled in it a while longer than I had.

Okay, enough rambling, back to the story.

Voldemort's demeanor gave off the idea that he was in no way intending to harm me in any way, shape, of form.

"That's right. There is no need to fear me," Voldemort said in my head. I think I actually jumped a little when his voice echoed around my brain like a megaphone in your ear but like he said, it would probably take some time getting used to it, not that I really wanted to take the time to get comfortable with the evilest wizard voice rattling around in my head.

'Well, that's good to know,' I thought to myself but I bet you my ass that I'm not the only one that heard it.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's right. There is no need to fear me," Voldemort said in my head. I think I actually jumped a little when his voice echoed around my brain like a megaphone in your ear but like he said, it would probably take some time getting used to it, not that I really wanted to take the time to get comfortable with the evilest wizard voice rattling around in my head.

'Well, that's good to know,' I thought to myself but I bet you my ass that I'm not the only one that heard it.

We walked to the gate leading out of the Hogwarts grounds and he then turned to face me.

"We'll Appareate to the Manor and there you'll stay till you've learned of our ways," he said and if I wasn't mistaken, I heard a hint of….what was it…of yeah….CARING!

Who would have thought that The Lord Voldemort would have any kind, caring thoughts about me, the bookworm mudblood? I figured the reality would kick in any time now since like, HELLO! I've just been taken by the Dork Lord….and yes, that's thanks to the one and only Ronald Weasley a few years back.

On a more serious note, it's easier to block out reality than to face the hurtful truth. Trust me, I would know. There are plenty of things that I've kept hidden and pushed down deep inside me, waiting for the day it explodes and ruins my life. Odd thing to be waiting for, don'tcha think? Oh well, sober mode over, back to the Dork Lord.

He held out his hand awaiting mine. If you all recall correctly, I didn't care what he did with is slimy little hands as long as he didn't come near me yet here I was, about to take his hand so he could lead me to my doom. Ooooh, how very dramatic of me.

All that I was expecting in his hand, that it would be cold and slimy, was completely and utterly wrong. It was warm, almost human…..and I said almost human. I mean, come on, he does practically have one foot in Death's door. Yet another thing I wanted to bottle up and shove deep down in my soul to worry about later was how I was going to be okay with the fact that in the end, he will die. By one of my best friends none the less.

With a _pop_ we suddenly appeared at the front door of the Addams Families' house. And ya'll know what I'm talking about, with the dark, foreboding feeling just being on the front steps along with the tall dark towers that jutted up to the sky on either side of the massive castle and not to mention the cemetery that had taken up residency in the backyard in place of the flower garden and a mausoleum stood where I suspected the cabbage would have been grown but who actually eats cabbage, anyway. That is some nasty shit right there. And did I mention it was dark? From the bright, cheery atmosphere we had just left of the Great Hall, this did absofriggenlutly nothing to brighten my mood and yes, before ya'll start gettin' all up in my grill, it's a word, a made up word but a damn good one. Now stop me here if you didn't think that was like Farmer Joe meets the Brooklyn Hoods.

I felt him looking at me as I stared at the vast building stretched out before me. I'm not sure what he was hoping for but I'm pretty sure the "Holy shit" that came out wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to hear of his humble abode, or creepy ass mansion, whatever you would prefer to call it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I felt him looking at me as I stared at the vast building stretched out before me. I'm not sure what he was hoping for but I'm pretty sure the "Holy shit" that came out wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to hear of his humble abode, or creepy ass mansion, whatever you would prefer to call it.**

**He started up the large black stairs into the 'home' and opened the door for me. Well, this day is going in Guinness. It has to. Make note of this people…evil is twisted and sick and loves to play with your head. The ruler of all evil has manners. I know…it's crazy but you can pick your jaws up off the floor for a moment. It gets worse. **

**I entered and took in the gloomy atmosphere. Cobwebs littered the corners where the wall met the ceiling and a massive chandelier hung dripping with them as well. Whatever I expected of The Dark Lords manor…. well, actually its exactly what I expected, never mind.**

**There was one small inanimate object that did catch my eye. It was a photo. Of me. But not just me. No, it was of him and me. And yes, I know. I'm using very. Short. Sentences. Deal with it. **

**We were smiling and laughing like there was nothing wrong with the world. I was about 5 or 6 it seemed and I had pigtails that looked to be a bit lopsided, I was guessing either I had done them or he had, either way, they were cute in that kids-always-look-cute way if you get what I'm saying. And if you don't, find a little kid, give um' pigtails that aren't exactly perfect and then you'll know. It's not recommended to grab kids off the street or boys cuz they would look freakin hilarious with regular pigtails anyway.**

**Any one else think that was totally off topic? Anyway…**

**I turned to face him to question about the photograph but he already had his hand up to silence me. **

"**That is the reunion I need you here for. You will learn that we are closer than you will ever imagine. We were once so close that…"**

**But I cut him off. "Are you my father?" I asked bluntly with very little emotion expressed.**

**He opened and closed his mouth a few times quite flabbergasted looking like a fish out of water. Eventually he settled for his jaw slightly dropped and his head tilted to one side. **

"**How did you know?"**

I looked at him like I was explaining how to use an elevator to Ron, which is a lot like the look one would give a six-year-old. "Dude, you kidnap me, you keep talking about how there's going to be a reunion, and below the picture it says father and daughter…"

"**Oh, right. Your mother loved that picture; we were in the back yard having a picnic. She had the frame made just for it. She was an amazing woman."**

"**Who was she?"**

"…**Narcissa…"**

"**Malfoy! I'm related to Malfoy!"**

**His eyes widened and he fervently shook his head in the negative. "Good heavens no. Of course not."**

"**Then why in the hell would you say her name?!" Just the simple thought that I was in any way connected to Malfoy made my skin crawl. **

"**She's here." He looked mildly concerned for me. **

"**Oh…."**

"**But you best get used to the idea of the young Mr. Malfoy. I'm positive it would be in your best interest seeing as though you will be seeing a lot more of each other in the days and years to come."**

**Years? Wonderfificul…another one of my words and I know your all jealous of its awesomeness. **

**Back to the problem at hand. There was no way in hell that I would willingly 'bond' with the ferret, which was pretty much what he wanted me to do. Besides, it's not like he would willingly do it either. **

**Or so I thought…. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to the problem at hand. There was no way in hell that I would willingly 'bond' with the ferret, which was pretty much what he wanted me to do. Besides, it's not like he would willingly do it either. **

**Or so I thought…. **

**I turned to find the female Malfoy standing in the doorway to what I guessed what the kitchen or dining room. Without a word, she opened the door further and my latter assumption what confirmed. A bright, almost happy atmosphere seemed to pour out of the open door almost as if another world rested just beyond the threshold. I took a step forward, toward the welcoming open door but a firm hand on my shoulder held me back. **

"**These meetings are for grown ups. Children such as yourself are not permitted in." He waggled his finger in front of my face and I thought for a brief moment of biting it off. But I'm not too sure how good Dark Lord would taste…..I'm sure none of you really wanted that mental picture of me walking around with a finger hanging out the side of my mouth. **

**Anyway, as he was lowering his hand he pointed to a trunk that sat next to the stairs. **

"**It may just be a trunk full of junk to me but I'm sure you'll find quite a few interesting things lie inside it." I had to stifle the giggles until he and Narcissa had exited the room. He has junk in his trunk…whatcha gonna do with all that junk...all that junk inside that trunk….I'ma get get get get you drunk…..**

**And I was doing so good and then BAM…it's back. That damn song is gonna be the death of me. I just know it. I'm going to bust out singing it at like the worst possible time and then there goes my head. Moving on.**

**I crouched down next to the trunk…giggle….and pried open the large clasp. The lid weighed about as much as I did on a good day, you know, one of those days when I haven't had like nine Twinkies and a butterbeer on top….you've all had those days. **

**Once opened, a small cloud of dust rose from the depths. Yellowing letters and old photographs were scattered in the deep chest. On the very top, an unopened letter sat. On the front of the tan envelope was 'Hermione Riddle' in the unmistakable loopy writing of Draco Malfoy. **


	9. Chapter 9

Once opened, a small cloud of dust rose from the depths. Yellowing letters and old photographs were scattered in the deep chest. On the very top, an unopened letter sat. On the front of the tan envelope was 'Hermione Riddle' in the unmistakable loopy writing of Draco Malfoy.

I held the letter in my hands feeling the soft paper, getting lost in the mystery of it when someone barged through the door. I swear to you now, I nearly shit myself when the door was flung open. Almost cursed someone's head off too if it weren't for the letter currently preoccupying my hands, that wand would have been up someone's nose by that time. But it seemed as though the letter wasn't distracting me but like I was protecting it like a lost little egg.

You know, I once found an egg in our bushes and I started caring for it. I say it has helped shape who I am today. But then of course it broke and died and I cried. But I made my mum suck out all the insides of a regular egg like the one you ate for breakfast like those six weeks ago since apparently no one eats healthy anymore. I drew a face and named her Polly cuz this was like back when boys still had cooties and everything was female. I even but a pretty pink bow over the tiny hole on its adorable white baldhead.

I truly doubt that you wanted to hear any of that but I figured that you might want to, you know, get to know me or something like that. I can see the headlines now…"Hermione Granger"…. oops…."Hermione Riddle"…sounds like some ancient code the Greeks made to keep people out of their pyramids. Oh, wait, that was the Egyptians. See, even Miss Smarty Pants can have a brain fart once in a while. And we've all had a few of those.

Where were we? Oh, that's right with the shitting of the pants and my precious letter…I'm using all my control…I'm holding everything back…MY PRECIOUS!

I couldn't do it. Please accept my heart felt apologies for my lack of self-control.

It was Narcissa, the woman who should have never bred especially with Lucius Malfoy of all people. Too much evil in one relationship is kinda like taking drugs while pregnant. The poor child seriously gets messed up…I can't believe I just did that. Essentially, I just called Draco Malfoy a poor thing and felt some sense of pity for him…oh well, it passed and my moment of temporary insanity over.

"Hello dear," she said in more of a motherly tone than what I thought she could poses.

"Um, hi."

"I see you found it. Have you had the chance to read it yet?"

"Not yet."

"Ok, I'll leave you be," and she turned and walked back out through the door she had just emerged from only moments ago.

I'll bet you're amazed. It took me that damn long to say she opened the door, said like fifteen words, and then turned and walked away. I myself am astounded. And this is why people don't ask me to tell stories. Sure they come to me about the year the goblin rebellion or what the difference between aconite and wolfsbane which are 1612 and that they are they same thing but do they ever come to me and ask how my day was or abut the first time I had my heartbroken….No!….tear…Why?!….because I am easily distracted. I don't blame them either. I'm surprised you've stuck around this long.

I turned the envelope over in my hands and tore a side edge open. The paper was thick and looked to me multiple pages. I unfolded the pack and began reading:

Dear Hermione,


	10. Chapter 10

I turned the envelope over in my hands and tore a side edge open. The paper was thick and looked to me multiple pages. I unfolded the pack and began reading:

Dear Hermione,

I know years have passed since our last meeting and I miss you so terribly…

Gee, didn't know Malfoy was so, you know, good with putting the words together as you can clearly see isn't my strong suit today.

…I woke up to find your bed empty. Why did you leave? I thought everything was perfect. I see now that I was wrong. You were unhappy. With me? I am writing this years later but the pain is still fresh. For months after your disappearance I held such a hatred for you; my eyes would burn with tears. I need to tell you now that

I flipped the sheet over to find a blank back.

"What the hell! Tell me what?!" I shouted at the letter. I flipped the rest of the papers and found that they were too blank.

Upon hearing the outburst, um….Daddy walked into the room. "I see you found it."

"What was he supposed to tell me? Huh? You must know since apparently your mister know-it-all and…well, dammit I want to know. Now."

He smiled softy. "Just like your mother. Stubborn and demanding."

"Still waiting," I said tapping my foot.

"The war was approaching and you were in danger. That's what young Malfoy was warning you about. That's why you had to leave. Well, that's why we rewrote your future."

I just blinked stupidly at him. For supposedly being the smartest girl in my year, I felt as though I was doing a lot of that lately. I guess being kidnapped by my mortal enemy and told who he is and then finding a letter from Malfoy who for years was the one person I wanted to see rot in hell, besides….Daddy….of course. All those years of taunting and name-calling could even turn a good girl…lol…like myself bad. And that's when what I read finally caught up with me.

"He said he missed me and seemed to care. If this is the same Draco we're talking about here he's a right jackass and has no problem pissing me off. You know hearing mudblood a bazillion times gets a little old. If he supposedly cared so much, why was he so mean?"

"Well, you two when you were younger were very close. We always thought you would marry and carry on everything. Then the war came and we had to send you away in complete secrecy. No one was to know of where or why you went. One day you were here and the next gone without a trace. He found that you were missing first. He was devastated and furious at the same time. He believed Hermione Riddle was kidnapped or worse, murdered. Draco doesn't know that you are his Hermione. He hates you because you remind him every day of what he's lost. It's not you he hates, it's your name."


	11. Chapter 11

Um….ok. Sure.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Now, you are to return to school and inform my son of your true identity," Narcissa said. You know she kinda reminds me of McGonagall except that she's younger and had blond hair. Oh, and is supposedly evil and there's the thing where she doesn't work at Hogwarts. But besides those minor details they both could sure as hell be scary.

"And if I refuse? Said I wasn't going to ruin the life I've already built?" I thrust my chin defiantly in the air, seeing how far I could push Daddy dearest… (Bet you were wondering how long it would be before I threw that one in there).

My hands that were currently in the process of being crossed suddenly began to heat, almost to the point of pain.

I yelped and held my hands up to examine the. "Oy, what the hell?!" I shouted as me left hand glowed the color of burning charcoal.

Haven't you ever just wanted to pick one up? I mean, their so pretty and warm and then you try to take a closer look and at first it doesn't hurt and then WHAM! You're running around clutching your hand, cursing to Merlin. And no, for your records, I have no personal experience in the matter. And there's nothing you can prove. Now how did I get off on this tangent again? Oh, that's right…..my hand was on fire!

Not really in the way that there were no flames shooting out from my finger tips…..but that would be cool or…..hot I should say…but it felt like it. Narcissa and Dad just stood there.

"Um…Hello? I'm in pain here!"

"It will subside momentarily," Dad said bored.

Once it did (finally) I looked down and noticed a beautiful ring positioned on my ring finger. It was silver with a heart on it and a diamond resting in the center.

"'Aight. And what's this?" I asked sweetly.

"A truth ring. It will only come off when you have found your true love."

"And I suppose you're hoping it will be your son." A nod was all I got.

"So, when am I going back?" I dropped the sweet act. I've come to realize Dad doesn't like to have his buttons pushed.

"Tomorrow morning. Tonight you will stay in your old room. Michael Angelou will show you the way."

I'll admit it…..I snorted. There's no shame in a good snort now and then and I am so not talking about drugs…..I'm watching you, all of you.

Anyway, the girl named Hermione laughed at an elf named Michael Angelou. Oh the irony.

---"This is what you've all been waiting for," big, scary announcer voice…announces. "The moment when…"---

Hehehe, I figured I'd pause here a moment and show you a short clip of what's to come. Don't know why I'm feeling so generous but what the hell, if you've stuck with me this long, you deserve it.

FUTURE

"His mouth was wet and warm. His teeth grazed over my…"

HAHAHA!! HAHA! (Thought I would add two more to reinforce the fact that I'm laughing at you!...not with you.

Did you honestly think I would continue that sentence? Oh please. That happens to be my favorite part of this whole damn story.

Any whom….thought I'd try something different, ya know, mix it up….though it sounds ever stupider….and that is so a word.


	12. Chapter 12

FUTURE

"His mouth was wet and warm. His teeth grazed over my…"

HAHAHA!! HAHA! (Thought I would add two more to reinforce the fact that I'm laughing at you!...not with you.

Did you honestly think I would continue that sentence? Oh please. That happens to be my favorite part of this whole damn story.

Any whom….thought I'd try something different, ya know, mix it up….though it sounds ever stupider….and that is so a word.

A short, squat elf appeared in front of you-know-who with a small 'pop'. (I was wondering how many 's' adjectives I could stuff in one sentence….)

"This way, Miss," he hissed as he bowed low and began to climb the stairs. I followed grudgingly. When we reached the second floor landing we turned right and then into the first door we came to which was the first one on the left just so ya know. They were grand. The doors I mean. I suppose that would have been a wise thing to add. You'd have been left high and dry wondering what the hell it was that was so grand. Oh well, now you are aware it was the doors I was speaking of. They were gigantic, massive, wooden pieces of art if I do say so myself. Beautiful engravings covered the surface and I'm sure it must have taken years to create something so beautiful but then I remembered it was no ordinary stick currently residing in my back pocket….and I know the first thing that will pop into ya'll's mind is when Mad-Eye told Harry about the guys he knew that blew their asses off I think I'll be fine….

They opened before us and I followed closely behind the elf. When he said my old room, I half expected there to be stuffed animals and Barbie's everywhere but instead of cute ribbons there would be nooses and the dolls would be bald with their arms ripped off. Well, what would you have expected? Pink bunnies? Purty red roses?...Right….

I was completely stunned at what greeted my eyes. Everything was a deep, rich red. Much like the Gryffindor red which was just plain weird. All the wood was a dark black. There was a huge bed, closet, desk, and two dressers. Open curtains lit up the room. Not too dark and depressing, I suppose.

The elf turned, bowed once more, and vanished. I figured I would take a break and access my life at its current position. I am not Hermione Granger. Jane and Michael are not my real parents. My father is evil. My mother is dead. Apparently, Draco flipping Malfoy is in love with me. And from what I've gotten, me and him are supposed to fall in love (again) and get married and have little junior evils. Ha. Like any of that's going to happen. This is all just a stupid dream by the way for you listeners who haven't caught on yet. Just to let you know. I laid back on 'my' bed and suddenly felt very sleepy. I was fast asleep within seconds.

I woke up to what felt like moments later but I guess that's what happens when you've just had a disturbing dream. My face was currently buried in the pillow but from what I could access, the pillow and blankets I was wrapped up in were the same as they had been for the past seven years. I rolled over to throw my legs over the side of the bed yet all I found was more bed. I rolled the other way yet there was only bed there too. I sat up straight. Oh. Shit. And darkness closed in around me.


	13. Chapter 13

When I awoke, instead of finding my mahogany dresser covered with knick-knacks I'd collected over the years, my eyes were greeted with black furniture and deep red walls in place of the stone of Hogwarts. Defiantly not a good sign. Nope. Not good. Not good at all. 

I'll tell ya now. I 'bout pissed my bed, well the bed cuz I'm not sure who's bed it belongs to anyway. Ever have that dream? Wake up in someone else's bed who isn't your significant other and realize you're wearing his boxers and the sheets are practically tied to you…..never? Oh, well, me either….

While surveying my surroundings, I realized that the room was a great deal larger by day6 which I figured it was day for the clock on the bedside table read 8:32 in bright red numbers. Yup. Just what I thought. Clock? Digital? If my dream wasn't a dream yet reality which my subconscious was conveying as a dream for the absurdity of this reality actually unfolding was so great…. then why would Voldemort have a digital clock which would need electricity and a socket which is just crazy to assume that the muggle-hater extraordinar would be using muggle technology! Now, let's take a vote, who's confused? 


	14. Chapter 14

While surveying my surroundings, I realized that the room was a great deal larger by day, which I figured it was day for the c

While surveying my surroundings, I realized that the room was a great deal larger by day, which I figured it was day for the clock on the bedside table read 8:32 in bright red numbers. Yup. Just what I thought. Clock? Digital? If my dream wasn't a dream yet reality which my subconscious was conveying as a dream for the absurdity of this reality actually unfolding was so great…. then why would Voldemort have a digital clock which would need electricity and a socket which is just crazy to assume that the muggle-hater extraordinar would be using muggle technology! Now, let's take a vote, who's confused?

The cold wood floors bit at her feet as she leaped gracefully from the bed. Her nightgown flowed about her ankles as the breeze from the open windows welcomed the warm morning air….

So, the commentary things' not really working for me. Thought I'd give it a shot thought, see if I could confuse you anymore.

I slowly opened the door, which I assumed was the main door to the hall. It looked to be the biggest and looked spookier than the other four identical doors. It was pitch black as I stuck my head in. Just a little farther I pushed it in and something brushed against my face. You think me mad?! snort That was funny…. I threw the door wide open and it appeared that I had assumed wrong for it was my closet I was currently ready to kung fu to death. I figured I'd let it go with just a warning this time.

Any way, after that slightly embarrassing show, I cautiously opened the others. It was the last door I tried. You know, that just reminds me of something else that really ticks me off. People always say that if they lost something, that is was in the last place they looked….Well, of course it was the last place you looked for it; if you found it, why would you keep looking for it. 'So, Mike, did you find your glasses.' 'Yeah, but I'd figure I'd keep looking.' Seems stupid to me.

The hall was empty. Then with a small 'pop' a house elf appeared. Da Vinci or Leonardo or something like that I recalled from last night.

"Misses is being requested for breakfast by the Master," he squeaked.

"You, um, lead the way." Well, hell, if it's my house, why can't I wear my nightygown to breakfast?

It looked like a scene out of mob movie. Voldemort was seated at the head of a like 23¼ feet long table and the other head was occupied by the female Malfoy. There were only four chairs so we would have all had to owl each other if we wished to speak but I didn't think speaking was something I was planning on doing a lot of that morning. She was here last night…. she's here this morning…. wonder where she slept?…I giggled.

"Not in my bed, if that is what you are thinking. Narcissa returned home last night. Remember she is married." Damn, forgot. He speakith in my head…ith. My thoughts are not longer safe.

"No need to be so dramatic." I think he said this out loud, not too sure though.

"Finally gracing us with her presence, is she now," Narcissa said, lips pursed as though it was absolutely killing her having to wait on lowly me. Well, I'd like to see her wake up in Voldemort's home and realize that you're not who you used to think you were….

"And you tell me not to be overly dramatic?" I said sarcastically.

I think I'll skip here to later that afternoon. Breakfast was too boring and I pretty much blocked everything out…there was too much friendliness goin on between Daddy and Malfoy.

It was nearing four and we were all seated in the drawing room. Yes, don't worry. I did manage to run up to my room, shower and properly dress myself.

Voldy spoke first. "You are to return to school in a few minutes time. I need you to promise me that you won't speak of anything we've talked about. You are a smart girl. I'm sure you're heard things that the outside world would love to know." Like what, that you and the MARRIED blond chick are going at it? Cuz frankly, that's all I've picked up in the last day or so. Sorry to say I've been a bit too preoccupied to worry about what you're dastardly plans are. "But, you have to tell them who you are. Gain the respect you rightly deserve."

"Yes, but do it gently with my Draco. Remember, you are to wed. Soon." I could just slap her, you know that but then Voldy probably takes care of that for her…. lol. Sorry, couldn't resist.

"Yes, and gain his trust. Let them know that you are going to spare their life. For now."

Spare their life? Oh this is going to be a healthy father-daughter relationship. I can see it now.


End file.
